


It’s okay, bro. You’re okay.

by emptymasks



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s06e09 Descent, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, mention of detox, mention of drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22093771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emptymasks/pseuds/emptymasks
Summary: He wondered how long he could keep staring at Hank before Hank ended up saying something, because he could feel himself getting almost… nervous? He shifted against Hank and yawned. Since the detox he’d been switching between complete insomnia and constant tiredness. He thought to hell with it and swings his right leg up and over and plants it across Hank’s lap.Finally, Hank turned to look at him.
Relationships: Antonio Dawson/Hank Voight
Comments: 13
Kudos: 59





	It’s okay, bro. You’re okay.

Hank had said he’d get him through this. Antonio should have known how much Hank looked out for all of them by now, but this was a big crew up, his big screw up, and Antonio Dawson did not make big screw ups. He played it straight, he was by the book. But there Hank was again, happy to help clean up his mess. Loyal and reassuring as he helped Antonio check into the rapid detox and kept in contact with him, as much as the facility would allow, and when Antonio got out Hank was there to pick him up.

And now here he was, sat on Hank’s couch, the two of them pressed against each other as the hockey match played on the TV across from them. Antonio wasn’t really watching the game though and annoyingly he knew Hank has good enough senses to know Antonio was staring. He wasn’t commenting on it though. Was that a good thing? Was he that comfortable around Antonio that he didn’t mind, or did he not want to embarrass Antonio and was pretending like he didn’t know Antonio couldn’t keep his eyes off him? Though if he asked why Antonio was staring, Antonio wasn’t sure he could answer. Sure, he’d stared at the man before, but after everything that had just happened… the pills, and Eva… and… Hank had been steadfast and… caring.

He wondered how long he could keep staring at Hank before Hank ended up saying _something_ , because he could feel himself getting almost… nervous? He shifted against Hank and yawned. Since the detox he’d been switching between complete insomnia and constant tiredness. He thought _to hell with it_ and swings his right leg up and over and plants it across Hank’s lap.

Finally, Hank turned to look at him.

He didn't say anything though, just turned and looked at him with those dark eyes that bore into souls and looks at Antonio like he was surprised and confused and yet like he knew this was going to happen. It was infuriating.

Antonio fidgeted, now unsure of himself, and glanced away. Then there was a pressure against his shoulder, a reassuring hand that then snuck its way between the back of the couch and Antonio’s cheek. The physical contact wasn’t anything new, despite the stereotypical masculinity that clung to Hank, he’d always been one to show physical affection, pulling people into hugs all the time… but something about this was making Antonio feel different than usual.

He didn’t really know what to do so he settled for blowing up at the hair falling in front of his eye. He’d not been styling his hair since the start of the detox and it was started to fall and curl down into his face. The stubborn piece of hair only fell right back into place. Hank huffed out a chuckle and reached his other hand out to move the piece of hair out of Antonio’s field of vision and now Antonio was suddenly and intensely hyper aware that now both of Hank’s hands were on his face and he wasn’t quite sure what his brain was planning to do with that information but he was faintly aware he was moving and leaning forward and then he was kissing Hank.

He was kissing Hank.

Hank Voight. His sergeant. His boss. The dirty cop he arrested all those years ago and now his friend. He was pushing lightly and Hank didn’t move for a few moments before kissing him back and god how long had Antonio wanted to do this and tried to ignore it? And what it takes to finally just kiss the man had been all of this… this…

Antonio pulled back and made his best attempt to catch his breath. “Hank, uh…” He started talking before having any idea what to say and just trailed off.

“It’s okay,” Hank’s voice was as certain and gravely as ever and it was the most comforting thing Antonio knew. Hank wasn’t pulling away and so Antonio went straight back to kissing him again, no hesitation this time.

And somehow Antonio was putting weight onto the leg that was still hanging over Hank’s lap and pushing himself up and there were hands on his waist and when he and Hank broke apart he realised he was now seated in Hank’s lap. Hank was looking at him with that soft expression that few got to see and Antonio’s head fell into Hank’s neck.

“I’m sorry,” Antonio breathed into Hank’s collarbone. Jesus, was he sobbing again? He seemed to keep crying in front of Hank lately, not that he was ashamed of crying, he was just ashamed of what he did to make him want to cry.

“It’s okay, bro. You’re okay.”

Hank’s hands settled on Antonio’s back and rubbed along his spine and Antonio let himself melt into the warm body beneath him and for the first time since everything happened he let himself believe it; He was going to be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> i totally haven't been switching between binging chicago fire and chicago pd because i got recommended one clip of chicago fire on youtube and gave it a go because id just finished house and was down to see more of jesse spencer, and finished rewatching some svu, and kinda fell down a rabbit hole
> 
> and im honestly kinda surprised theres so little fanfic for this ship considering on tumblr it seems kinda popular? at least popular within the fandom. i feel like theres a lack of content for all the chicago shows outside of gifs.
> 
> also hello yes this is the first thing ive written in over a month. oops. life's been a thing. i'm going to finish that house/chase series i've been writing here and the grand budapest hotel series i've been writing on my nsfw account (@crowdedmasks) and will be fulfilling requests for my markiplier ego x reader fics


End file.
